The Story of Us
by Bloody-Stiletto
Summary: -This story was originally on my other account-
1. Default Chapter

The Story of Us  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Okay! This is my first Suikoden fic! Sorry for some errors on some... uhm.. ARRGGHH! Anyway, please enjoy reading my story! This is a Shin and Teresa pairing! (Heck! I always wonder what these two were doing whenever they were alone! )  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden! Konami does! (But I own a game cd!! ahheheheheee.... and lord shu perhaps? WHACK)  
  
===================================================================== Prologue:  
  
The Job  
  
======================================================================  
  
"But!!"  
  
"No 'buts', young lady!" Alec Wisemail, mayor of Greenhill exclaimed firmly.  
  
Teresa Wisemail knotted her eyebrows and sighed hard. She knew that arguing with her father won't do any good. After all, Alec Wisemail is not a man to argue... unless you want to get your patience triggered!  
  
She turned back and headed for the door of her father's office when Alec said, "Please do understand, Teresa..."  
  
She smirked and replied, "Of course I do, father... but what I don't understand is why you have to hire a bodyguard for me!"  
  
And not for an old grump like you!  
  
"You'll understand... sooner or later..." Alec answered.  
  
Good thing that Teresa wasn't looking at him or else, she'll find the loneliness and sorrow that lies in her father's eyes.  
  
She held the doorknob and went out of her father's office. There's no point to interrogate her father further... Well, that's how the mayor of Greenhill is! Always full of surprises!  
  
"You want me to work for the House of Wisemail?" Shin asked coldly.  
  
"W-well... er.. you see, hehe... I was just a messenger and... uhm.."  
  
"Cut the introduction. Go straight to the point! Why do you want me to be a 'hired' worker for that... that... what's the mayor's name?"  
  
"A-Alec... Alec Wisemail, Shin...." the messenger replied nervously and cleared his throat. An intimidating Shin might be too much for him.  
  
The House of Wisemail...? Hmmmm....  
  
Shin shook his head and tried to regain his composure. He lost it a while ago when he found out that someone would hire him as a worker. Dang! What does this person think he is? WORKER for RENT?!!!  
  
"Well... you see, I heard a famous swordsman in the southlands named Shin while I was taking a break at uhm... Banner village. They were talking about you and all.... so.. uh... I decided to meet you 'cause I think you'll be--"  
  
"Enough!!!" Shin exclaimed which sent the messenger into shivers.  
  
Shin raised an eyebrow and asked, "My parents and other past relatives... they used to work for the House of Wisemail. Fine! I'll go. Tell him that I'll be in Greenhill in a couple of days. You may now leave..."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! FATHER!!!" Teresa shouted as she rushed inside her father's office. Only to find him slumped on the floor.  
  
"Call my father's physician! Hurry!!!" she ordered one of the guards.  
  
The guard ran immediately. She focused her attention to her unconscious father who was lying silently on the floor. A few moments later, a doctor came in and they took Alec Wisemail to their house for treatment.  
  
Father... No... Not yet... It's not yet time for you to leave Greenhill... Please... don't die...  
  
[End of prologue]  
  
A/N: More to come soon! Reviews please! If ever you don't like the story or the grammar, the idea or flow of the story, it's alright for you to say it but please use constructive criticism! Onegai!!!! Thank you! 


	2. Sweet Attraction

The Story of Us  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Here goes! The part one of the story! Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden! Konami does! hugs Riou's portrait (i love the hero!!! )  
  
=================================================== Part One:  
  
Sweet Attraction  
  
===================================================  
  
[note: Three years after Alec's death. The acting mayor now is Teresa. Finished drooling over Lord Riou! hehe]  
  
Tense as she is, Teresa remained calm and relaxed as she made her way at the streets of Greenhill to meet the person... the person who will serve as her guardian.  
  
She thought to herself, "I wonder what kind of guy he'll be? Funny? Approachable? Grumpy?"  
  
She let out a sigh. She was being accompanied by her father's right hand man, Gin. Gin was supposed to be the next mayor of Greenhill but the citizens demanded and the other officials for her to be the next mayor. She told the citizens that she might not be as strong and as firm as what they were hoping for but at least, she'll try to bring out the best in herself. To serve the citizens of Greenhill with heart and mind... that's her father's last wish before he died from his long-term illness.  
  
"Are you ok, Lady Teresa?" asked the 58-year old Gin.  
  
She smiled in return and said, "Yeah, I'm fine... I was just thinking about something..."  
  
"You've been thinking too much lately, Lady Teresa... I know it's hard for someone so young as you are to have this too much responsibilities but please... please lead us... we, the citizens of Greenhill are always by your side to give you the support and obedience you need... Please be strong Lady Teresa... We know that we can count on you..."  
  
"Oh Mr. Gin... don't make me cry in the middle of the street..."  
  
They both laughed. Suddenly they sensed someone coming and they believe that it was already the young lady's bodyguard.  
  
Teresa somehow felt odd for some reason. Her heart began to beat fast and a sweatdrop fell down her forehead. She reached out for her handkerchief on the pouch of her skirt but found out that it wasn't there.  
  
What the--? I could swear I had it earlier! I must've dropped it somewhere....  
  
She was thinking about her lost handkerchief that she didn't notice that someone was already in front of her.  
  
"I assume that you're Lady Teresa, acting mayor of Greenhill..."  
  
She looked up and faced the man whom she suspected to be her bodyguard.  
  
"Yes... you're right. I am Teresa Wisemail, acting mayor of Greenhill..."  
  
For her, the man was definitely mysterious... yet, he seems distant and... casual. Too casual.  
  
"Welcome to Greenhill City, Lord Shin. I am Gin, right hand man of the former mayor, Alec Wisemail." Gin said and extended his right arm.  
  
Shin formally reached the old man's arm and bowed slightly.  
  
"Well, I guess I should let you two talk for a while. Excuse me but I have certain matters to work out... Please excuse me, Lady Teresa..." Gin said and walked away.  
  
Teresa looked back at Shin and asked, "Shall I show you around Greenhill, Lord Shin?"  
  
"It's an honor to have a highly-respectable lady to show me around, Lady Teresa..."  
  
"No, the pleasure is mine..."  
  
Shin can't help but to admire the young lady that was beside him at the moment. She was really sincere in every action she does and in every word she speaks. Odd, but he finds the young lady's company somewhat... amusing.  
  
"This is the New Leaf Academy... Students from all over the world come here to study. It's one of Greenhill's prides... Huh? Lord Shin?" she turned to the tall man beside her and gave him a questioning (actually, a worried) look.  
  
Shin didn't notice that he had been staring at the young lady for too long already.  
  
"Lord Shin? Is everything alright?" Teresa asked in a worried tone.  
  
It was as if he was awaken by cold water and placed his forehead on his palm.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine..." he answered just to reassure her.  
  
"Well... I think we should call it a day. You must be tired walking around and all..."  
  
"Will that be alright? I mean... won't that be rude?" he asked with a bit of anxiety.  
  
"Of course not! You should take a quick rest. You won't believe me if I say how weary you look right now..."  
  
Shin smirked. It was his way of saying 'thanks' in front of a lady. Teresa kind of understood it and they finally head back. On the way, Teresa thought,  
  
Is it just me or is it that Shin is kinda...uhmmm.... well... if you look closely... he's... kind of... uhmmm... good-looking...?  
She was inside her room again. It was almost supper. The fact that she was wearing her satin night gown that goes above her knees still sent chill through her skin as the cold night breeze entered her room. She shivered a little and went towards the window when she caught glance of a still figure outside.  
  
"Is that?"  
  
Yellow cloth bundled on top of his head... Yeah it's enough evidence already. It's Shin.  
  
She decided to go down to him. She took her robe and wore it and headed downstairs. When she reached the front door, she hesitated to disturb the man and went to the kitchen and prepared a glass of brewed coffee instead.  
  
She was about to take a sip when she remembered...  
  
"....It's cold out there..."  
  
Shin was outside cleaning his precious sword, Tarantula. It meant a lot to him. Tarantula had saved his life a hundred times already from humans and monsters. He had depended on it. So much.  
  
I hope that Tarantula will still give me the power... the power to protect Lady Teresa. To keep her unharmed and safe. To keep bad things such as injuries and accidents away from her...  
  
A shocking realization strucked him that made his eyes flew open. Why doesn't he want anything and anyone to hurt Lady Teresa? Surely it IS his job. That's why he has to. But that reason is just not that satisfying for him... was that reason inadequate? Are there any other more reasons? If so... what?  
  
"Lord Shin?" a voice came from his back.  
  
He looked back and saw her. He noticed the cup she was holding not to mention the night gown that brought some hot fluid ran through his face.  
  
"Lord Shin—"  
  
"Please... drop the 'Lord' when you call me. It's verbose."  
  
"Okay... Shin, you'll catch cold if you stay out here. Please come inside."  
  
"I do not want to disturb a lady's private sleep..."  
  
"It's not like that. I don't mind..."  
  
"............"  
  
She handed him the cup of coffee. Shin gave her a confused look.  
  
"At least have this to warm your body. It's unhealthy for you to have nothing but coldness inside yourself. Well then, I'll go inside now."  
  
".........."  
  
She began to walk away when she said, "I hope to make your acquaintance, Shin. Rest well."  
  
As the young lady walked away, Shin looked at the cup of coffee.  
  
"Something to warm, eh?"  
  
[end of part one]  
  
A/N: Kawaiiii!!! Sorry to put that part. That extra short night gown thingy... Sorry! I just can't help it! Ha ha ha! Reviews please! I really need your suggestions about this. Thanks! 


	3. You and Me As always

The Story of Us  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Here goes! BloodyStiletto at your service! (Now isn't that great? He he...) Part Two coming right up!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden! Konami does!  
  
========================================== Part Two:  
  
You and Me... as Always...  
  
==========================================  
  
Teresa  
  
There he is, staring at nowhere again. His face was just like that. Blank.  
  
Every time I had contact with his eyes, I could feel the coldness that lies within him. Just like his blade...He was just like his blade...  
  
But then again, I have no complaints. Why should I complain? He has enough strength to protect me. That's all that matters, right? I shouldn't ask for more, right?  
  
Protection is what I need and he's the only one that can give it to me and I'm thankful about it. And somehow, it brings contentment on me...  
  
Ever since, he hadn't complained. Why would he?  
  
After all... that's his job...  
  
Shin was staring at the sky; unaware of Teresa's presence behind him. There's just too many things stocked up inside his head.  
  
Teresa who was now behind Shin, thought, "Man... There's no other moment as rare as this! I've finally caught him unaware and what's better, he's DAYDREAMING!!!"  
  
She was about to surprise and grab him when Shin turned around and slid his arms around her waist, making her face an inch away from his.  
  
A faint blush polished her cheeks as she gazed at her own reflection into his eyes.  
  
Shin had broken the intimacy by laughing. Laughing is something that neither anyone know he would do. She knotted her eyebrows and pointed her index finger on his chest.  
  
"For that long?!!! You've sensed that I'm here for that long?!!" she finally exclaimed.  
  
"It's no surprise... I heard you breathing 3 feet away, my lady..."  
  
"You didn't think I would buy that lie now, would I?"  
  
Shin gave her a smirk and let her go. Taking a few steps backward, she looked up to him once more and examined his face with narrowed eyes.  
  
Shin noticed it and asked, "What is it, my lady?"  
  
"......." Teresa examined him more.  
  
Can anybody tell me what the heck is she doing right now?  
  
"Shin...." She finally muttered and drew her face closer to his.  
  
Now it's his turn to blush and tremble. His heart began pounding fast for some unknown reason. Now, can anybody tell him this feeling he's experiencing right now?  
  
Come on now, She's just playing a trick on you...  
  
But that thought faded when she placed her palm on his right cheek and caressed it gently. He shivered involuntarily at the contact and cleared his throat. If that was even a part of the 'trick', then this must be the most wonderful 'trick' ever.  
  
Shoot! Don't even try to think that way! You're a swordsman! A swordsman! You must regain your composure!  
  
"Shin... I..."  
  
Oh man... it looks like he was about to fall down to his knees. Excessive perspiration occurred. And once again, he cleared his throat. Having her close like this is just too much for him to handle. (Hmmm... I wonder why? Something's fishy... hehehe...)  
  
"M-My lady...." He mumbled nervously.  
  
"Oh Shin... How long have I've waited to tell you..."  
  
Oh God... Is she going to...? What the heck is going on? Please, somebody! Wake me up from this nightmare!  
  
Finally, she enclosed his face with her hands and looked at him intently.  
  
"Shin... I've been waiting for the moment to tell you... that..."  
  
Her serious face turned into a wicked one and she bursted into big laughter. She then exclaimed, "YOU HAVE A DIRT ON YOUR FACE!"  
  
For a while he was silent. And then he said, "Damn... You got me there..."  
  
He watched as the young lady laughed to her satisfaction. This is something that the other people wouldn't see and wouldn't ever know. He and Teresa, kidding aside. He shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. A smile crept across his stern face.  
  
She's the only one who can remove this mask he's been wearing for a long time. This emotionless mask he always wears. Heck! He, himself never thought that he would smile in a million times! What more of other people who would see him smile?  
  
"Hey, you're daydreaming again! Ha ha..." she teased him.  
  
"I see... you still haven't recovered from your laughter syndrome..." he plainly replied with his smile not yet fading.  
  
"It's your fault! You looked so cute a while ago! Ha ha ha!"  
  
What? She thinks I'm... cute???!!! Oh come on... Of all the cruel things to say...  
  
She took hold of his hand and said, "Let's go, Shin!"  
  
"Go where, my lady?"  
  
"Somewhere where we can get a bite! I'm starving."  
  
"As you wish, my lady..."  
  
Nightfall had enveloped Greenhill already. The citizens were now getting ready to sleep at that time already. However, there's still one lone human figure that usually keeps watch at night.  
  
Of course, he couldn't stand the chance wherein someone would harm his lady, right?  
  
Shin was usually awake at night. Sometimes people would ask, "Is he a vampire?"  
  
Vampires are usually awake at night and asleep in the morning. Shin was just like that. Just exactly like that!  
  
As he was keeping watch, a scream was heard from Teresa's room. (It's Teresa that was screaming, actually)  
  
Shin ran upstairs with all the speed he has and opened the door with a BAM!  
  
"MY LADY!!!" he exclaimed.  
  
What he saw startled him. He was expecting to see lethal weapons such as knives, spears, swords, blades...  
  
But what he saw was just a big, hairy...  
  
"Spider...?" he muttered.  
  
Teresa leapt on him and pointed at the hairy spider.  
  
"SHIN!!!!! TH-THERE'S A... A SPIDER ON MY BED!!! KILL IT!!!"  
  
Shin can't help but laugh. "But... my lady, it's just a harmless, little spider..."  
  
"HARMLESS?! You call that THING harmless?! IT'S NOT EVEN LITTLE! It's a BIG, SCARY, Tarantula!!!"  
  
Shin dropped her slowly and went towards the spider.  
  
"See...?" he said showing the spider on his hand to her.  
  
Teresa yelled.  
  
Shin looked at the spider with enthusiasm and amusement. The spider reminded him so much of himself.  
  
"You're right. It's a Tarantula. It's hard to see some of these nowadays..."  
  
"I don't care what type that THING is! A spider is STILL a spider! Now would you please get it off my sight?!!"  
  
A perfect time to get my revenge...  
  
"Oh come on now... The mayor of Greenhill is afraid of an itsy bitsy spider?" Shin teased.  
  
"I'm not afraid of that THING!"  
  
"........"  
  
"Don't you believe me?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Oh come on Shin! As acting mayor of Greenhill, I hereby command you to believe me! I'm not afraid of that THING!"  
  
Shin gave her a smirk and said, "You didn't think I would buy that lie now, would I?"  
  
"Why you---!"  
  
Shin raised his two arms in surrender letting the spider run outside her window. "Calm down now, my lady... No need to get furious..." he said and gave her a wink.  
  
"Hmp! Fine! Good night then!" she exclaimed.  
  
Shin was about to go outside when Teresa asked, "When I screamed.... Are you afraid that I was hurt?"  
  
".........."  
  
Answer this, Shin... Please give me an answer...  
  
Shin continued to walk outside. She was later then on disappointed on how he reacted towards her question but her feelings changed when he said,  
  
"I was... Yes, I was afraid... I had to admit... because it will only prove that I am weak and I have insufficient skills. Thus, the trust the House of Wisemail had given me... will all be in vain... because I failed to protect you, Lady Teresa... because of my failure..."  
  
She wanted to say it, tell him that it's not like that. As the man left, she felt herself lying on her bed. His words remained inside her mind. And soon, inside her heart. She found nothing wrong on the way he said it. But his words somehow hurt her... in some unknown way. Is it because...?  
  
The fact that his loyalty lies on the House of Wisemail...  
  
The fact that he only sticks with her because the House of Wisemail had told him to do so...  
  
The fact that there's no other way for him to escape that responsibility...  
  
The fact that he offers protection to her...  
  
is all because of the House of Wisemail...  
  
And not because he wanted to...  
  
She had to admit... it hurt her... But the question is... Why?  
  
[end of part two]  
  
A/N: Well, how do you folks like that? I hope you like it somehow! Uhmm... I'm really not sure if I want to continue this fic so please? May I have your opinions? Please review! I really need it! Please tell me what you think about this fic! Thanks again everyone! 


	4. An Order That Couldn't be Followed

The Story of Us  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Okay! Here we are again! Anyway, here are some notes. Please read them first before you read the story to avoid confusion:  
  
Name of the hero: Riou Name of the Army: Phoenix Army Name of the Castle: Seryuu Castle  
  
Okay? Thanks! Reviews please! I really need them!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden! Konami does!  
  
====================================== Part Three:  
  
An Order That Can't be Followed  
  
======================================  
  
"Lady Teresa! The Muse soldiers are here!"  
  
Teresa Wisemail rose to her feet and ran towards the entrance of Greenhill. When she reached her destination, there, she saw the former Muse soldiers.  
  
"Lady Teresa, I presume?" asked a voice behind the soldiers.  
  
A young man walked through the battalion and stood in front of her.  
  
"And who are you supposed to be? You didn't come from Muse, I suppose... You have a different accent..." she asked firmly. Just what the heck are these soldiers doing here in Greenhill?  
  
It's war alright. Does it mean that Highland will make Greenhill a Highland territory? No. They can't do that. Especially to Teresa Wisemail. But if they do, 100% failure will be slapped at their faces...  
  
"Forgive me. I'm Jowy Atreides, commander of the 4th Royal Highland Army and I'm here to let the former Muse soldiers stay here in Greenhill for a while until this war ends. That is, if Lady Teresa, acting mayor of Greenhill agrees..."  
  
Surrounding her were the citizens of Greenhill. She can hear their whispers saying,  
  
"Greenhill has enough capacity to keep Muse soldiers and support their needs, anyway. We can agree on that..."  
  
"No harm will be done to us anyway, even though they're under the Highland Army, Muse and Greenhill used to comrades-in-arms, they won't hurt us."  
  
"Besides, Lady Teresa can handle it. She's a wise ruler, just like her father."  
  
"Yeah... Greenhill is a neutral country so why would Highland attack us?"  
  
"We don't care about this damn war going on so, who cares if Muse soldiers stay here? After all they were FORMER soldiers and won't participate in the war anymore..."  
  
Teresa, too, had the same idea. Since when can Muse have the will to destroy their own comrades?  
  
No harm done, I guess...  
  
"So, Lady Teresa, may I hear the acting mayor's decision towards this matter?" the young general asked.  
  
"Okay... I take you on your word. I will let the former Muse soldiers stay here in Greenhill for good."  
  
"Lady Teresa! I need to see Lady Teresa!" a voice of a young girl was heard outside Teresa's office.  
  
"I'm sorry but you can't just go in--"  
  
"Oh come on! Let me see Lady Teresa! This is and urgent matter!!!"  
  
"But--"  
  
Shin who was inside Teresa's office heard the girl's voice, too and looked inquiringly at Teresa.  
  
"Oh, it must be Nina. Tell her to come in." she ordered.  
  
Shin opened the door and let Nina come in. Nina rushed to her. She was breathing heavily.  
  
"What is it, Nina? Did something happen?" she asked.  
  
The young teen-age girl exclaimed, "No! Not just something happened! Something HORRIBLE happened!!!"  
  
She held her breath. All of a sudden... something horrible occurred?  
  
"Please, Nina, calm down... I can't understand you..."  
  
Nina breathed some air and tried to relax a bit. Then she said, "When I was off to the item store, I was to buy something when the store keeper said that there's no more stock..."  
  
"Stock? Of what?"  
  
"Stock of flour, sugar, salt, mayonnaise and other sort of stuffs used in cooking, In short, there's a food shortage occurring already, Lady Teresa!!!"  
  
"Oh my God..." was all she could utter. It felt like her whole strength was being drained because of the sudden realization.  
  
Shin noticed her face beginning to turn pale. He told Nina not to surprise Teresa too much.  
  
"But Shin! This is not a matter to be taken lightly... I should have known... I should have! I took for granted the number of Muse soldiers! All I've thought about was Greenhill's safety! But what about Greenhill's needs?! What about Greenhill's primary needs?! Oh stupid of me!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"My lady..."  
  
"Lady Teresa...."  
  
"What?! What can the mayor of Greenhill do?! There's nothing I could do now! It's too late... Shortly... Slowly... Greenhill will fall into the hands of the Highland Army..." she buried her face on her hands and cried.  
  
Nina walked towards her and rubbed her back trying to comfort her finally realizing that her outburst a while ago was not good for Teresa. "No... it's not that... you've been a wise ruler, Lady Teresa... the Greenhill citizens believe in you... always..."  
  
"Wise?! Is this what you call wise?! I've placed everything into vain! The trust and hopes of the House of Wisemail... My father's last wishes... the expectations and support of the citizens of Greenhill... They're all in vain! Because I am... I am a failure..."  
  
"No! That's a lie! Lady Teresa--"Nina was about to still say something when Shin placed his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.  
  
Teresa, however, remained crying. Shin knelt before Teresa and said, "I won't let the Highland Army penetrate Greenhill's barriers. But if they do, at least I won't let them get you... I promise that. I promise that, my lady..."  
  
"Oh Shin... What will I do if you're not here?"  
  
"If I'm not here, I guess life won't be the same as you thought it would be, my lady..."  
  
"Lord Shin! The Highland Army!"  
  
"What?! This early?!" exclaimed Shin.  
  
It appears that the Highland Army is heading towards Greenhill already. The matter is obvious. They're going to attack Greenhill.  
  
Oh no... I have to get Lady Teresa out of here...  
  
"Those Muse bastards were nothing but traitors! They're actually helping the Highland Army!"  
  
"Yeah! They even stole our food! The food that was only for Greenhill!"  
  
Man... This is not good... Greenhill and Muse citizens are fighting... At this rate Highland will take this advantage and attack us as soon as possible and Greenhill will... Darn! Lady Teresa! I have to get Lady Teresa out of here!  
  
Inside her room, Teresa watched as the city of Greenhill falls apart. The city that was once peaceful is now in chaos. All because of a person's fault. All because of her fault.  
  
Highland Army has entered Greenhill already. Nothing had stopped them from taking over Greenhill. Not even the 7,000 soldiers that Greenhill has. Not even her authority nor her strength because she doesn't have that. She doesn't have that strength because her self is only filled with weakness and failure. Not even the strongest man she knows...  
  
Wait... That's right! Where's Shin?! Oh no...  
  
Highland had probably slaughtered Shin. Shin gets hot-tempered easily and maybe... maybe he had a fight with the Highland soldiers and maybe... he got killed...  
  
No! Not Shin! Anyone but him!  
  
"Heh! That Teresa should only be around here! Find her!" Rowd ordered.  
  
The Highland soldiers were now searching for Teresa. They had entered Greenhill successfully. All they need to do is to find Teresa in order to take control of Greenhill.  
  
Slowly... Greenhill had officially fallen under the hands of Highland...  
  
"Father... I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry I failed you... I know... sorry is not enough. That one word is not enough to atone for my failures and weaknesses. You must be very ashamed of me. I can't blame you for that, though. Because, I, myself, am ashamed of me..."  
  
Teresa fell down her knees. She heard screams and shouts outside her room. Footsteps were coming close to her.  
  
It must be the Highland soldiers. They must've come to capture me.  
  
She stood up and said, "I surrender. Capture me if you want for Greenhill already belongs to Highland..."  
  
"Come on now... don't say that to me after all I've been through..."  
  
Her eyes flew open. That voice. It certainly doesn't belong to a Highland soldier. She turned back and saw...  
  
"Shin..."  
  
He hurriedly went to her and carried her on his back.  
  
"What are you doing?! I'm going to surrender to the Highland Army!"  
  
"No, you can't... I knew this was coming. I've prepared a secret spot for you to hide. You'll be safe there, my lady..."  
  
"But if I surrender everything will turn out fine already..."  
  
"No, it won't..."  
  
"Oh please Shin... I don't want the people of Greenhill to suffer any longer..."  
  
"No matter what you say, I won't give you up to those Highlanders..."  
  
"As acting mayor of Greenhill I order you to run for your life leave me alone!"  
  
"I won't obey that order..."  
  
"Shin!!!"  
  
"Don't try to stop me, my lady. I won't let anyone harm you and neither will I hand you to those Highland soldiers. This talk is taking too long. We have to leave before they spot us."  
  
Even though her feelings were still debating, she just can't overpower him. Just like her father. Just like Alec Wisemail. Shin is not a man to argue because if you do, you're messing with the wrong person. They escaped through a secret passage and ran away from the Highland Army.  
  
"No traces of Teresa, captain Rowd." The Highland soldier inquired.  
  
"Damn! Where could she be?! She didn't have enough time to escape and there were soldiers all over the city!" Rowd exclaimed.  
  
"Unless there were secret passages and your men were just dumb..." Jowy said.  
  
"How dare you! You're a spy from the City-State and you're betraying Lord Luca!"  
  
Rowd was about to hit Jowy's face when Culgan and Seed appeared in the scene.  
  
"Don't you dare hit the man who brought victory for Lord Luca, Rowd..." Culgan warned.  
  
"Oh yeah?! So you're on his side, too, huh?!"  
  
"It's natural that we have to be on his side because Jowy Atreides isn't just a man of talk! Not like a dumbass like you!" Seed exclaimed.  
  
Losing his patience Rowd threw Jowy and walked away. Someday, Jowy Atreides will sink and Lord Luca will know of his greatness.  
  
You're dead meat Jowy Atreides...  
  
Yes... running away... this is what I always do...  
  
I can't face reality and I'm too weak to handle difficulties...  
  
Weak... this is what I am. This is something that a leader mustn't be...  
  
That's why... I don't consider myself as a leader...  
  
Because all I did to the citizens of Greenhill is to bring chaos, disappointments and sufferings that any human wouldn't want to have...  
  
I'm nothing but a failure...  
  
And that's true...nothing can change it...  
  
[end of part three]  
  
A/N: Reviews please! Comments, suggestions, opinions? Bring it on!!! He he he he!!!  
  
Riou: Neh, Faye-chan, ur so great! True, Shin and Teresa were a nice couple!  
  
Faye: Oh man! No, Lord Riou, I'm not that great as what you think I am! Gosh! blush  
  
Riou: Good thing you know... I'm only saying that for you to make a fic about me and Eilie... grumbles  
  
Faye: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!! YOU'RE CUTE BUT LORD SHU IS HANDSOME! Nyah! sticks tongue out  
  
Riou: Oh no! Don't even think about it! Don't make Shu a fic before me!  
  
Faye: Hmmm...  
  
Riou: Oh please I beg you! I'm the leader and he's ONLY a strategist!  
  
Faye: Well... guess what?!  
  
Riou questioned look  
  
Faye: LOOK BEHIND YOU!  
  
Shu: Only a strategist???!!! ONLY???!!! Why you little---!!!  
  
WHACK! TOINK! PAK! BLAGAG!  
  
;; Riou and Shu are both kawaiiiii!!! 


	5. Morning Twilight

The Stroy of Us

Author's Notes: hi guys! Just want to say sorry for the late update! I was sorta... kinda busy with the upcoming exams! So, sorry if there are too many errors on this chapter! R&R please!

=========================================

Part Six: Morning Twilight

=========================================

He woke up in a start. Standing up and gently rubbing his face with a piece of cloth, his eyes caught glance of the young woman sleeping on her bed.

_As usual... She's still sleeping... _

Who wouldn't be sleeping? It's only 3AM in the morning!

He glanced at Teresa again. She prefers for him to stay inside her room. She said that it felt a lot safer.

She was obviously tired. Tired from fights, tired from battles, tired from this war and what had hurt him most, she was tired from crying.

Greenhill had fallen into the hands of Highland. From that day on, he decided to hide her from the Highland Army. She didn't complain, she didn't whine...

But every night she cries and curses herself...

It hurt him... more than any blade would.

Lord Riou, the leader of the Phoenix Army had somehow managed to save them. They're helping the Phoenix Army now. Teresa had promised the citizens that she'll come back once again and retake the city.

_It was as if we only met yesterday..._

It seems odd but he knows it. He even feels it. The bond between them has brought his feelings and emotions to show and appear. True, they were 'close' as what the students of the academy would say it. They were 'close' friends.

Not that they have this so-called affair. But it's plainly obvious, even to an idiot, that he and Teresa were 'close'.

Strange though, he used to be a very distant person but now...

He's an anti-social man but there must be something in Teresa that made him change...

Well... not exactly change but he changed his attitude towards her... towards Teresa. He shrugged off all his thoughts and decided to go outside and start his morning practice. Just as when he was about to walk outside, he heard someone sniffing...

_Oh no... Not again... _

He immediately went to her and knelt before her bed.

"My lady......"

Tears were pouring endlessly along her face. She was crying in her sleep. Again.

He bent down and wiped Teresa's tears with his fingers. "My lady... it's only a nightmare... It's only another bad dream..."

A pair of crystal blue eyes filled with tears stared back at him.

"Shin...."

He stood up and took something inside his pocket. He reached out for her hand and placed a handkerchief. It was her lost handkerchief. The one she lost before in Greenhill.

When she saw it, she managed to smile a little and looked at him happily.

"I thought this belongs to you... I found it before we've met in Greenhill. I thought this will be a good use to cheer you up even a little. That's why I've only returned this to you now." He explained and was about to go out when she called,

"Shin... Thank you... Thank you for your company..."

"It's no problem, Lady Teresa... Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got practice to do..."

"This early?!"

"Yeah..."

Upon reaching the door, he opened it and went outside.

"Oh! Lady Teresa! How are you?" greeted Riou.

She turned back at him with a smile formed on her lips. "I'm fine, Lord Riou. Thank you for your concern."

"I'm glad. Anyway, why is Shu not here yet?" the young boy asked.

"Oh he must be tired. Planning strategies and all." said Apple.

"Oh well. I'll just go outside. Tell Shu if he comes here and I was still outside; please tell him that I'll return in a while."

"Yes, Lord Riou." Apple replied.

The young leader ran outside and Teresa and Apple were left alone.

"He's so young to be a leader. I understand how he feels." Teresa said.

"Yeah... he's still a kid after all. So young yet so great. That's Lord Riou." Apple replied. Teresa looked at the vice-strategist and asked, "Apple... do you mind if I ask? Is there a thing that you've been seeking for?"

Apple thought for a moment. _A thing that I've been seeking for? Hmmmmm... When Shu left the school, I told myself that I was going to look for him when I grew up. But Shu is here now...still... _

"Yeah... There is something I'm seeking for." Apple answered.

"I see. So each of us seeks for something..." Teresa mumbled.

"How about you, Lady Teresa? Are you seeking for something, too?" Apple then asked.

"Hmmmm...."

_Strength...? Could that be it? Nah... it couldn't be... Shin made it clear in my mind that I don't need it anymore. He told me that I have it already and even though it wasn't enough, he'll be the one to fill the remaining empty space... Wait... Yeah! There's something I'm seeking for!_

"Yes... there is..."

"Oh, I see. A girl's talk, huh? Sorry to interrupt, ladies. I think I should leave for a while." Shu said when he entered the meeting room.

"No! Ha ha! It's alright, Shu! We're finished now, anyway!" Apple exclaimed.

"Okay then... I'll explain the strategy-- Wait a minute! Where's Lord Riou?!"

"Oh... He went outside. He said that he'll be back in a while." Teresa said.

"Oh that explains... I saw her outside Leona's tavern talking with... wait... who was he talking to? Let me think..." Shu began to think.

"Talking to Eilie, I bet..." Viktor butted in when he entered.

"That's right. He was talking to Eilie." Shu reacted.

"Why is he talking to her?" Apple asked.

"Courting her! What else?!" Viktor quipped.

"I heard that, Viktor!" exclaimed a blushing Riou.

Everyone in the meeting room laughed. "Flik's not here yet." Viktor announced as he noticed the absence of his best friend.

Just then, the door flung open and came in the blue-clothed warrior.

"Sorry, I'm late." Flik said with a bit of irritation.

"Why were you late anyway?" Viktor asked. To everyone's shock, Flik grabbed Viktor's sleeves and exclaimed, "WHY?! YOU'RE ASKING WHY I WAS LATE?! Goodness! Nina STOLE my bandana and washed it! It took me the whole morning to find it!!!"

"Ha ha ha ha! Looks like you've got yourself a wife already, Flik!" Viktor teased and everyone laughed.

_'Oh boy.... THIS is certainly going to be a looooooooong day!' _Flik thought.

A/n: More to come soon! Thanks 4 d support Karana and the other reviewers!


End file.
